


Assume: Draco’s Never Wrong

by HallowsEve



Series: Assume [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: Draco is not one who likes to get his hands dirty, but he was going to take great pride in destroying Neville Longbottom-Snape. He should have known that Gryffindor was actually a wolf in sheep’s clothing! – AU





	Assume: Draco’s Never Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get back into writing FF because I have a fic unfinished and it’s giving me fits so I decided to take a break and re-read my past works for inspiration and huzzah, found some! Just too bad it wasn’t for that fic. Eh, oh well. I also realized that out of the 4 main characters in this series, Draco was the only one who really hadn’t made assumptions and he was getting a bit smug so it’s his turn to make a complete ass of himself. Enjoy! And this is the FINAL part of this series. 
> 
> Takes place 4 years after Assume: Neville Knows, and 7 years after the first story in this series.

If Draco had to pick the worst day in his life, he would without a doubt name the day he stood in the Astronomy Tower with his wand pointed at the Headmaster and the order in the back of his mind to kill him. Draco was many things, but a murderer he was not. He was a poncy, arrogant, spoiled prick, sure, but he was not someone who could just point his wand and end the life of another human being. Even with the threat of his parents and his own death lingering over him, he couldn’t say the spell to end the man who cared nothing of the Slytherin’s within his own school. Draco, despite all the bravado he displayed, had been just a kid. A scared, pressured kid.

Unfortunately for Neville Longbottom-Snape, Draco was no longer that scared, pressured kid. He was now a man in his 30’s, confident, wise and presently, extremely pissed off.

“You’re sure? Like, really, _really_ sure?” Neville’s whisper sounded strained as Draco stood just outside the greenhouse. He had come down to collect some herbs when he stumbled upon Neville and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass having a rather cozy looking chat in the warm, humid enclosure and being an opportunist, the blonde of course ducked behind a vine so he could eavesdrop. Sue him, he loved gossip.

“Yes, Neville, I’m sure. 100% sure. Mediwizard confirmed sure.” Daphne’s tone was uncharacteristically soft and reassuring, much like a mother trying to soothe her child. It wasn’t a tone Draco heard much from the blonde witch when they were housemates, but she had been one of the more compassionate snakes in his class.

“Wow.” Neville ran his hands through his already disheveled hair.

“Are you not happy?” Daphne’s voice dropped slightly, bordering on a whisper.

“No!” Neville rushed. “I mean, yes, but I just never thought –“

“You were the one to put it there.” Daphne snorted inelegantly.

"I’m going to be a dad.”

Draco saw red at Neville’s excited words, his hand instinctively grabbing his wand and the overwhelming desire to fire off a well-aimed AK was taking over him. Neville had gotten Daphne pregnant? The hell was the world coming to?

“Yep!” Daphne’s happy response was muffled, encouraging Draco to peek back in to see Neville hugging Daphne tightly to him and kissing the side of her head. Before Draco could kill the cheating bastard, Neville pulled away and looked almost horrified at what he had just done.

“Sorry! Am I hurting you? I don’t want to hurt you. The baby –“

“It’s fine.” Daphne interrupted Neville with a soft smile before it sobered just slightly. “When are you going to tell Severus?”

Draco grit his teeth and nodded along as though Neville could actually see him. The male Slytherin was also curious. When was Neville going to tell his godfather that he was a lying, cheating, no-good filthy bastard who was going to die a slow miserable death at the hands of one furious Draco Malfoy?

"Soon.” Neville put his hands up when Daphne opened her mouth that had slipped into a frown. “I just need to think about how.”

Daphne let out a loud sigh and looked as though she wanted to argue, but ultimately she just nodded and allowed herself to be pulled back into Neville’s arms.

Unable to stand the sight, Draco pulled himself away and stormed back to the castle to plan the murder of Neville Longbottom. He’d would have done it right then and there, but he had no real desire to hurt an innocent child and the child now growing inside Daphne was in fact innocent. It’s not that child’s fault his or her father was a worthless prick and his mother was an opportunistic trollop so he would not risk that child’s safety. When Neville was alone though, all bets were off.

* * *

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Harry hissed to Draco as the blonde openly glared at Neville. It had been a tense dinner at the private estate of Severus and Neville to say the least.

“Nothing.” Draco spat, clenching his fist when he saw Severus pull Neville into a kiss, thinking they were hidden away from their dining room. Draco would have missed it any other day, but not today. Today his eyes were honed in on Neville as though he could light the man on fire with his glare alone.

“Like hell! You’ve been giving Neville awful looks all night.” Harry smacked his husband’s arm when Draco continued to stare, though his mouth shifted from a frown into a disgusted sneer. “If you don’t stop Severus is going to start throwing hexes.”

“Trust me, Potter, you don’t want to know.”

Draco winced when Harry reached down to his thigh and dug his nails into the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. Despite his best efforts to smack Harry’s hand off, Harry’s grip did not relent, if anything it only grew.

“Excuse me, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, you want to repeat that?” Harry’s voice was soft, though Draco did not mistake the threat that lingered in there. He knew how much Harry hated it when he resorted to the old surname thing.

“I’m sorry.” Draco sighed, resting his hand on Harry’s. “That was uncalled for. I’m just…I’m going to murder your friend so, you know, come to terms with it.”

Harry’s jaw dropped and his eyes damn near bulged out of his head. The expression would have been humorous except Draco had meant every damn word. It wasn’t a joke or an empty threat, he _was_ going to defend his godfather’s honor.

Before Harry could formulate any attempt at a sentence, Severus and Neville returned, Neville carrying a dessert and Severus’s hand pressed lovingly into the small of Neville’s back as if offering his husband support in carrying a probably ridiculously light dessert. It added further fuel to Draco’s fire because of course Severus is a loving and caring husband. Despite everything thought and said about the man, inside the walls of his own home and surrounded by people he knew and cared about, he dropped the bullshit mask and allowed people to see him as he really was and that was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Neville. Draco couldn’t do it. He couldn’t allow this to go on.

Without thought he stood from the table abruptly and raised his wand, leveling it at Neville. The room was silent only briefly, until the shatter of glass spurred Severus into action, grabbing his husband and pushing him behind him and raising his own wand at Draco. It crossed Draco’s mind that he had never in all his years seen such cold anger in the older man’s dark eyes.

“Draco?” Harry whispered in shock.

“You had better explain quickly why you dared to raise your wand at my husband in our home.” Severus’s words cut at Draco almost like a knife. It pained him to hear the man he looked up to so much to speak to him with such anger.

“Severus, please stand away.” Draco gestured with a nod of his head towards the corner of the dining room, his eyes pleading with his godfather to trust him.

Severus did not move beyond his hand tightening ever so slightly on his wand and his eyebrow raising.

“You have seconds, Draco, before I put you on your arse. I will _not_ ask again.”

Draco shrugged his husband off as Harry tried to turn Draco to look at him and kept his focus on Neville, who was looking at him with something akin to betrayal radiating in his eyes.

“Don’t you bloody dare!” Draco yelled at Neville, his wand raising slightly higher before it flew from his hand and into his godfather’s own. Draco opened his mouth to defend his actions, but no words came due to his body moving rather roughly away from Harry’s grip and slamming against the wall. It shocked Draco when he realized it hadn’t been done with magic. Severus pressed Draco against the wall with shocking strength and leaned in so closely that Draco could smell the baked ziti they had eaten for dinner.

“If you do not supply an acceptable answer in 5 seconds, Draco, I will end you. You of all people should know how seriously I take the safety of those I love and you have picked the wrong loved one of mine to fuck with.” Severus whispered angrily, spittle landing on Draco’s cheeks.

“Severus, stop, this has to be a misunderstanding.” Neville cried, appearing at their side and his worried eyes darting between the two men.

“There is no misunderstanding.” Draco gasped, sneering at Neville. “You do not deserve him.”

“What the hell is going on?” Harry bellowed, grabbing Severus roughly and ripping him away from Draco. “Have you lost your sodding mind?”

Severus only spared Harry the briefest of glances before pinning Draco with his dark eyes that showed nothing of the warm fondness they usually did, instead they were cold and calculated and Draco knew he was very close to pushing Severus to his breaking point. He would care, except he would gladly take any hex Severus had to throw so long as Draco made Severus see the truth.

“Severus, darling.” Neville cautiously approached the seething and panting man, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t you touch him!” Draco bellowed, taking a step forward, but halting the moment Severus raised his wand. “Don’t you dare lay a single finger on him, you lying arsehole!”

“What?” Neville’s brows furrowed and his face was the epitome of confusion. It boiled Draco’s blood. He was a very good actor, the Slytherin would give him that.

“Don’t play dumb! You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Draco clenched his fists beside him to avoid lunging at Neville.

Severus and Harry both looked between the confused Neville and the irate Draco, though Severus seemed less inclined to wait this one out, his wand hand twitching slightly.

“Draco, seriously, you need to calm down.” Harry stood in front of his husband and rubbed his arms gently hoping to soothe his ire. “Calm down and tell us what you are talking about because none of us have a clue.”

“I saw you, Longbottom.” Draco whispered furiously as his eyes began to sting. He hated this. He _hated_  that he was going to destroy his godfather’s happiness, but he couldn’t let the man be hurt more. “I saw you and Daphne in the greenhouse.”

Harry blinked in confusion while Severus rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Neville supplies ingredients to Miss Greengrass’s apothecary. This is hardly news.” Severus spat, not seeing his husband’s face go slack in shock.

“Draco, no, please.” Neville whispered, his eyes wide in shock.

“Yes. I saw and heard everything and I’m not leaving until you tell him!” Draco pushed and wiped his eyes aggressively.

Neville wrung his hands together and shook his head minutely, ignoring Severus’s gaze. “Please, Draco, you don’t understand –“

“I understand perfectly!” Draco yelled as he attempted to advance towards Neville, but found his movement stopped by Harry.

“What is he talking about?” Severus calmly asked his husband, his wand now thankfully put away and his hands gripping Neville’s arms, forcing his husband to look at him. Neville sighed and dropped his head.

“I had it all planned out.” Neville started softly, raising his head to look at Severus. Draco opened his mouth to yell at Neville when the man cupped Severus’s cheek, but Harry elbowed him in the gut before he could interrupt. “I booked a weekend at the place we stayed at during our honeymoon in Greece. It was going to be a perfect, quiet weekend with our favorite foods, rest and just you and me.”

“Picture perfect weekend before you break his heart?” Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“And then?” Severus flatly asked, his body stiffening as if anticipating a blow.

“And then tell you that Daphne is pregnant.”

The room stood still. Harry looked over his shoulder at Neville in shock as though he couldn’t understand the very words that came out of his mouth. Neville watched Severus closely, but did not appear at all remorseful for what he had just said. It didn’t matter though because Draco’s eyes were honed in on Severus, watching closely and preparing himself to be the support his godfather would need. Severus stared at Neville in surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing several times before speech seemed likely.

“Truly?” Severus finally whispered. Okay, wasn’t quite what Draco was expecting, but perhaps Severus was in shock?

“Mediwizard confirmed.” Neville nodded before smiling up at Severus hesitantly.

“We’re going to be fathers.” Severus choked out.

“What?!” Draco and Harry both yelled simultaneously, but it appeared neither were going to get an answer any time soon as Severus had wrapped his husband in his arms and was kissing him rather passionately.

“You knew he was shagging Daphne?!” Draco asked Severus incredulously when the two men finally came up for air.

“What? No!” Severus looked at Draco as though the blonde had two heads. To be fair, Draco rather felt that way at the moment. “Of course he’s not shagging her.”

“I’m gay, Draco!”

“But, but – “ Draco trailed off helplessly, looking between the two equally happy men. “I heard her say you put it there.”

Severus rolled his eyes once more and pinned Draco in place with an expression that Draco had seen countless times as a student when his classmates had said something especially stupid.

“Of course he did. It’s his sperm being used.”

“What?” Draco’s voice was pained, the room spinning as he tried to grasp exactly what the bloody hell was going on.

“Neville and I have decided to start a family. Seems we are both male and lack the necessary anatomy to conceive and carry a child, we sought out a surrogate.” Severus drawled tonelessly, much like he was reciting potions ingredients.

“I had told Daphne about it and she offered to be our surrogate and supply the necessary egg for our child, provided she could claim our first born, a pure-blood, as her magical heir.” Neville chimed in with a stupidly happy smile.

“So Daphne will be the mother?” Harry’s dark brows furrowed in confusion. Exactly how the hell does that work? Were they going to time-share the child?

“Biologically, yes.” Severus nodded. “Though Daphne has no desire to actually raise said child, she merely needs to have produced a biological pure-blood heir in order to claim her right to the Greengrass fortune. We have worked out the legalities. Once our child is born, Daphne has no legal rights to our child by her choice.”

“Of course if Daphne wants to have a relationship with him or her, we would never say no.” Neville quickly cut in when he saw Harry open his mouth and face drawn in a frown. “We owe her so much for agreeing to this.”

“Wow! Congratulations!” Harry smiled broadly as he approached the two men and hugged each of them in turn.

“What?” Draco gasped again though his confusion seemed to fall on deaf ears. How had he gotten it so wrong? Draco was _never_ wrong!

* * *

A/N: I wasn’t sure how to fit it in, but I do have a headcannon for their kidS so I figured I’d just tell you all.

Cato Frank Longbottom-Snape was born in the midst of one of the worst snowstorms Scotland had seen in over 30 years. Cato took after his dad in looks, but shocked everyone when he actually took mostly after his father in personality and intelligence. He was incredibly intelligent and had a natural skill in Potions that Severus was sure would eventually surpass even his own skill, something that made him immeasurably proud. Cato was also very quiet, observant and his quick wit and snark often had him in time out in primary school. He was also incredibly loyal to his family and very protective of his siblings. He was sorted Ravenclaw.

The twins, Minerva Alice and Marcus Severus, were suitably dubbed the “terror twins” by their biological father, Severus. How the surly man had sired the two havoc causing raven-headed duo was beyond anyone’s understanding. Much to Severus’s relief, the twins took after their mother in looks with the exception of their dark hair. The dark hair was pretty much where the likeness to their father stopped. Minnie, as she preferred to be called, was awful at Potions and had zero desire to learn them, preferring to spend her time with her “cousins” (Draco & Harry’s adopted children) flying. There was no doubt by the time Harry was done with her, she would be a definite shoe in for Seeker! Marcus had a natural skill at potions, but much to Severus’s dismay, used his skills for evil. He preferred to create his own potions and Severus was still working on trusting his son in the lab unsupervised after Marcus made him and his giggling twin invisible for nearly a week. It was the longest week in the history of Severus’s life. The twins were sorted Gryffindor and it was conveniently the year their “Grandmum” Minerva retired. George Weasley was considering offering Marcus an internship at the business, definitely impressed with the boy’s creative ideas.

Yes, Minerva Alice is named after _the_ Minerva and yes, tears were shed though both Severus and Minerva denied it.

Daphne is the biological mother to all the Longbottom-Snape children and it’s no secret, but she does not take on a motherly role in their lives. They do see her on holidays as Neville and Severus consider her family, but she prefers to be more of the fun “Aunt Daphne” as kids really aren’t her thing. She also refused to marry just to spite her parents, but is living with her lover of many years Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin also does not want children, but does enjoy seeing Daphne’s biological children at gatherings. He had been rooting for Hufflepuff for the twins as well since there was zero hope of Cato being sorted Hufflepuff.

Harry and Draco’s kids are unnamed and unknown in quantity, but all adopted. The decision to not have biological children caused a large rift between Draco and his parents due to him refusing to produce a biological pure-blood heir, but in time his parents eventually came around though things never really passed “civil” between them. Molly Weasley appointed herself Draco’s adoptive mother and I’m not saying he cried so hard snot ran from his nose when she presented him his first official Weasley sweater…but I’m not saying he didn’t. ;-)


End file.
